


Jealousy

by runawaygypsy



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Ass Play, F/M, Finger Fucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy





	Jealousy

"Jamie," came his voice from across the table, smooth and commanding, "You're not paying attention." 

She glanced over at him, how he was staring her down, blue eyes piercing, tongue darting between his lips hungrily, long fingers drumming on the table. "Sorry, Tom," she smirked, "I was distracted." She didn't want to admit that, really, her gaze had been caught by another man across the room. She and Tom had only been together for six months and he was a wonderful man, caring, sweet, sexy as hell, and he indulged her in certain sexual desires the way none of her previous men had, but the man across the room was every bit as handsome, though more ruggedly so, more daring as he smiled broadly and winked at her upon seeing her stare. And he was sauntering towards their table. She reached across and grasped Tom's hand. "I'm sorry, Sweetie, what were you saying?"

Tom smiled at her. "I was asking you if there was anything special you preferred for dinner tonight," he said.

Jamie was about to answer when the other man reached their table. "Tom, man," he exclaimed, "Imagine that, meeting you here!" His eyes darted over to Jamie. "And who is this charming creature?"

Proudly, Tom introduced her, "Michael, this is my girlfriend, Jamila." He only used her full name when he introduced her to people, a trait she found both endearing and annoying at times.

Michael extended his hand and Tom nodded for her to take it. "Please, Jamie," she blushed, sure that Tom picked up on her instant attraction to Michael.

"Pleased to meet you," he said softly as he kissed the back of her hand. It sent a shiver up her spine. 

"Would you like to pull up a chair and join us?" Tom asked, his politeness coming through despite his gritted smile. He shot a look at Jamie who quickly pulled her hand from Michael's and set it in her lap, looking down at it in near-embarrassment. "We'd love for you to join us."

Michael put his hand on his chest. "I wouldn't dream of intruding, especially since you two seem so... cozy." His eyes traveled from Tom's near-defiant glare to Jamie's cleavage, which peeked through just enough to give him ideas.

"Nonsense," Tom shook his head. "It wouldn't be a bother."

"Well, thank you for the invitation, but I'm actually meeting someone," Michael answered, sensing the tension. "Perhaps later." He nodded his head at them and left the table to wander across the room and take a seat at a table with several other people.

"I need a bit of fresh air," Jamie announced, looking up at Tom. "I'll just go outside for a bit." That was the one trait that Tom disliked about her, her smoking. She was trying to quit, but she often needed one when she was nervous and now, she was especially on edge. 

She stood to leave, picking up her clutch from its place on the table when Tom grabbed her wrist. "Don't be too long, Darling." He cocked his eyebrow at her and gave her a knowing look. "I'd hate to be kept waiting." Jamie nodded and he let go.

 

Their relationship had been a strange one, having met on the ferry of all places, bumping into one another and Tom nearly knocked her over the railing. He had caught her, of course, but their attraction had been instant. They had gone out that same night, two weeks later were steadily dating, the third week they had discussed their deepest desires, which, as it turned out, had included Jamie's wishes to be dominated and Tom's wanting to dominate. No one would have guessed that behind that veneer of perfect gentleman lurked a skilled dominant. He had indulged in her fantasies in the bedroom in exactly the way she had dreamed and desired. Unfortunately, a side effect of that was that he was hard to give up the reins when they were out. As with their evening, he always felt the need to have some modicum of control over her, not that she expressly minded, but, sometimes, it made her feel like he treated her more like a child and less like the woman she was.

When she reached the outside after pushing through the small crowd that had begun forming in the pub and fought for her way out the door, she retreated to the side of the building, leaning back against the brick under the light of a streetlamp. She opened her purse and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, tamping one of the sticks out on her hand before placing it between her lips and lighting it, carefully shielding the flame from the slight breeze, before dropping the pack and the lighter back into her handbag. She took a deep, satisfying drag and rested her head back, closing her eyes. She let the smoke out slowly, letting the heat of it pass through her lips, with a whisper. 

"God, seeing a woman smoke like that always turns me on," came a low voice from beside her.

Startled, Jamie's eyes snapped open. "Shit!" she yelped, seeing Michael there next to her, his own smoke dangling precariously from his lips. "What did you sneak up on me like that for?"

Michael chuckled. "Wasn't planning on it, but I saw you leave and, well, it seemed like there was something happening between you and Tom." He ran his fingers through his hair and looked down, his eyes once again catching the dip of her breasts heaving in her blouse. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Jamie smiled. "Well, thank you, but he and I have that sort of relationship..." She tried hard not to divulge anything more personal than that.

He winked at her. "I get it," he said, bracing himself next to her, hand on the wall. "Do you enjoy it?" he asked, leaning close to her ear.

She squirmed uncomfortably. "Yes," she answered, "Except..." She shut her mouth before anything else came out that she shouldn't say.

"Except, he lets it out in public sometimes?" He leered at her, eyeing her hungrily. "Like tonight?"

Nodding, Jamie acquiesced, "Like tonight." 

"Listen," Michael purred, "Tom's a good guy and a friend to boot, but, should things not work out between the two of you, please consider me as an alternative." He grinned at her and she suddenly felt like prey to his predator.

"What's going on out here?" Tom demanded as he approached them. 

Michael stood straight, removing his hand from the brick. "Just having a smokers' convention," he joked. 

Jamie dropped her cigarette and ground it out on the sidewalk with the ball of her foot. "I'm done," she said coldly to Tom, watching him as he glared at her. Turning to Michael, she said, "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you and talking with you, but I need to be going."

Michael nodded cordially at her and responded, "Likewise, but the pleasure's all mine."

Tom grasped Jamie by the elbow. "Come along now, Darling," he grumbled as he pulled her away from the wall. She followed and, when they had rounded the corner and were out of earshot, he yelled, "What the fucking hell was that?"

"Nothing," she answered, staring him down. "Just a civil conversation between ADULTS." She tried to shake his grasp, but it only made him hold her more tightly. "You know, it's actually nice being able to talk with someone that doesn't treat me like a child, or an inconvenience."

In an instant, Tom's mouth was upon her, his lips bruising her with their force. "You are neither of those," he growled. "Besides, this is what I thought you wanted, what we had discussed."

Jamie tried to push him away. "Behind closed doors, not when we're out on the town." She scowled at him.

Tom pinned her against a lamp pole. "What did he say to you?" His eyes were blazing. He was livid.

Squirming, Jamie answered, "He noticed how you treated me and asked if I would consider him an alternative if things didn't work out between us." She knew they were friends, but Tom had hurt her and she wanted to dig this particular knife in as far as it could go. 

"That fucker!" Tom yelled. "And do you want him? I saw how you looked at him."

"No," she demurred, "I want you." She tried to kiss him, but this time, it was he who pushed her away.

"You don't," he grumbled. "I've felt this coming for some time now." He let go of her and began to walk away.

"Tom," she called, her voice desperate. "Please..."

He continued walking. "I've got to sort some things out," he replied, still walking, disappearing into the shadows.

Dejected, she turned away and headed back to the pub door, feeling the sudden need for a drink. She sat down at the table they had shared and ordered a drink, leaning her head against her arms on the table, thoughts rushing through her head. She hadn't expected Tom to have a fit of jealousy. Hell, she hadn't even expected Michael to follow her outside, but he did. When her drink came, she downed it quickly, its cold comfort contorting to a warmth that filled at least a little bit of the void that Tom had left.

She was on her second drink when Michael approached her table. "Listen," he said somberly, placing his hand on hers on the table, "I didn't mean to cause anything back there."

Jamie looked up at him, his eyes softer than they had been before. "You didn't start anything," she sighed. "Apparently, there's been a chasm between us that I'd been ignoring." She leaned back against the black vinyl of the booth. "I didn't think he'd leave."

Finishing her drink, she looked at the clock on the wall. "I ought to get going before I drink too many of these and regret it."

"Do you mind if I walk you home?" Michael asked, offering her his elbow as she stood.

She hadn't realized the effect the alcohol had on her and she grasped his elbow just to keep herself from falling ass over teakettle. "Thanks," she gasped as she righted herself. "I think that might be a good idea."

Michael guided her out of the pub and down the street, wrapping his arm around her to help her balance. "So, how far out do you live?" he asked.

"Just a couple of blocks." She concentrated hard on her own steps, giggling when a near trip sent her crashing into him. Even in her state, she couldn't deny that he was having an effect on her. She looked up at him with her doe eyes, batting her eyelashes. "Thanks," she said sincerely.

He responded with a kiss, his lips more tender than Tom's brushing softly against hers with a subtle moan. His hand wove into her hair and pulled her closer as he pried her lips apart with his tongue. Jamie responded by wrapping her arms around his torso, holding him even closer to her. Breathless, they parted. "Sorry," he apologized, "I shouldn't have done that."

Jamie blushed. "It's okay," she whispered. "We'll just not do it again." The truth was he had awakened something that she had realized had been missing from her relationship with Tom. All the tenderness had been stolen away when they began to role play. And she realized she missed it, now.

Michael nodded and somberly helped her the rest of the way. "This is me," she announced as they came to a stop in front of a brick row house. "My flat's on the lower level." She had nearly expected Tom to be sitting there on the stoop, huddled and apologizing for his behavior, but he wasn't.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," he said, resolving himself to leave her to her life. 

He watched her go to her door and put the key in the lock. As he turned to leave, he heard her call, "Michael?" 

"Yeah," he looked back at her. She was beckoning to him.

"Would you like to come in?" She swung the door open without giving him a chance to respond and disappeared inside.

His instinct told him that he shouldn't, that he and Tom were friends, that this would destroy any kind of friendship they had, but she had a longing in her voice that he couldn't resist, and the memory of their kiss, how passionate, how sweet it was, rang through his body. Suppressing his instinct, he followed her inside.

Jamie had dropped her purse on a table in the entry way and had kicked her heels off below it. She was standing in the middle of the living room with her back to him. "Come in, have a seat," she said, her voice low and sonorous.

Mutely, Michael did as she asked, making his way to the far side of the living room and dropping into the cushions of the sofa, watching her as she walked slowly around the room towards him. He felt himself stir as she fiddled absently with the top button of her blouse. He had been observing that part of her anatomy all night, wanting to dive between those glorious fleshy orbs, to run his tongue between them, to pinch them into submission. He let out a soft groan as she flicked her eyes to him hungrily.

"Michael," she whispered as she approached, the top button undone. "I've been watching you admiring my breasts all night." She smiled when he nodded and reached out to cup them. "Would you like to taste them?" 

He ripped open the remaining buttons and pulled her blouse off, leaving the sky blue fabric shredded on the floor. She reached behind and unhooked the clasp of the barely-there lacy bra that she wore, loosening it enough for him to pull that from her as well, baring her milky white skin. He dove his mouth into the valley between her breasts, his tongue sliding up her breast bone, the salty sweet of her skin washing over it. His hands clasped her, fingers kneading her nipples and teasing them, hardening them as she let out a soft moan. His mouth trailed over her skin, up to her collarbone, his teeth nipping at the soft flesh between neck and shoulder, lips sliding up to her lips and pulling her into another deep kiss. While his mouth held her there, his hands reached behind and unzipped her skirt, pulling it down over her hips, revealing her lack of panties. "Commando?" he chuckled.

"Tom likes it that way," she sighed, climbing into his lap. "I take it you do, too," she purred, her hands slipping down the front of his trousers and the elastic of his boxers to feel the veiny flesh of his growing excitement. 

"On you, absolutely," he growled, attacking her mouth once again. One hand held her ass, cradling it as she sat on his lap, the other danced down her belly, fingers softly fluttering until they found the heat between her legs. Delving into her folds, he pressed his fingers against her clit, feeling the nerves twitch against him. "Oh, Darling, you're so wet," he chuckled, swirling his digit around it, making her hips buck. 

Jamie arched her back, thrusting her tits into his face, keening as he slid one of his lithe fingers further in, massaging her walls and finding the tenderest spot inside her. "Oh, fuck me, Michael," she gasped.

The door flew open and there stood Tom. "What the fuck!" he screamed seeing them in that position. 

Michael's gut reaction was to say, "It's not what it looks like."

"Well, it sure as fuck looks like you're finger fucking my fucking girlfriend, Fassbender!" Tom yelled. He had been coming by to make sure Jamie was alright, to apologize for his behavior, but he had seen them through the filmy curtains and it had immediately turned his mood from one of sympathy to one of seething rage. As he stood there, time seemed to freeze, all three of them looking at each other, their mouths agape. 

"Tom, I'm sorry," Jamie cried, breaking the silence. She tried to climb from Michael's lap, but she tripped and he caught her, sitting her back on his lap.

As he was about to begin yelling again, casting both of them out of his life, Tom became aware of a curious sensation. He realized that, as he stood there, watching them, it actually had turned him on. "So, is this what you want now?" he asked softly.

"I don't know what I want," she cried. "I want you, but I also want him."

Tom approached and Michael flinched, expecting to get punched. "So, you want the two of us?"

Michael eyed him suspiciously, until he saw the look in Tom's eyes. Tom was waiting for her response, but he had already made up his mind. If Jamie wanted both of them, she was going to get both of them. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting," Michael asked curiously.

"Oh, yes," Tom replied. "I'm suggesting she get both of us." He knelt down between Michael's legs and pushed Jamie's legs apart. She gasped when he delved between them, tongue flicking the nub that had already been excited by Michael's touch.

Jamie groaned with pleasure and leaned back against Michael while he grasped her breasts with one hand, finger massaging her back entrance with the other and mouth upon her neck, lips working against her skin. "Oh, god...." she keened. She had expected a lot of things from Tom, this was not one of them.

Tom hummed happily between her legs and slid two of his fingers inside her, crooking them, moving them to the same rhythm as his tongue while she writhed against him. "Are you enjoying this, Darling?" he asked, his tone softer than it had been in weeks.

"Oh, yes," she purred, arching her back. "I'm on the edge," she rasped.

"Well, let yourself go," Michael intoned against her earlobe. "Cum for us."

With that, she was gone, her body electrified, muscles tightening, walls closing around Tom's fingers as he curled his lips and sucked her clit, eliciting a scream of pleasure from her as she lost all control. Her passion flowed from her onto his face and hand, coating him with her juices until she was trembling. "Good girl," Tom and Michael said in tandem.

Tom stood up, licking her juices from himself. "Perhaps we should move this to the bedroom," he suggested.

Michael nodded in agreement and helped her stand up. They both carried her into the bedroom and spread her out on top of the green duvet. She watched as they both undressed, pulling their shirts off first, then trousers, setting free their arousals. They knelt on the bed on either side of her and leaned over her, each taking a breast in his mouth as she reached down and grasped both their erections, petting them gently, then circling their shafts, sliding her fingers slowly down and then back up. Both of the men moaned as she caressed them. "You better watch out, Darling," Michael warned, "I'm likely to cum before fucking your brains out."

"Same here," Tom groaned, his hips thrusting towards her.

Jamie giggled. Two men at once had been a fantasy of hers, but she never imagined that Tom would be okay with it. "Alright, gentlemen," she said, "Let's get to business." She reached over to the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out two condoms and some lube. "Get yourselves ready." She handed them the cellophane wrappers and watched as they opened them and unrolled them down their shafts. Once they were done, she handed the lube to Michael. "You get back," she directed. Pushing Tom onto his back on the bed, she kissed his chest, sliding up to his neck and climbing on top of him. She held his cock and lowered herself down onto him, letting herself stretch to him with a hiss. His immediate compulsion was to thrust, but she held him still. "Not yet, Love."

Michael had slathered a generous amount of lube on his cock and had climbed behind her, his fingers working her back entrance, enticing her slowly. "Are you ready?" he whispered.

She nodded and let out a mewl as he positioned himself at her pucker and slowly pushed his way in. "Let me tell you when," she moaned. She held them there for a minute before motioning for Michael to continue. 

He slid himself further in, little bit at a time, careful not to hurt her, His hands reaching around and massaging her tits while Tom kissed her. 

Jamie moaned as she began to reach the tipping point. With both men, she felt deliciously stretched and, as Michael hit the spot in her ass, she pumped against Tom. It was nearly too much, the feeling of ecstasy that flowed through her. She held herself still, letting both men fuck her, acutely aware of the heat that flowed through her, the muscles that tensed and tightened, ready to spring at the opportune moment. And then the moment was there. A wave of bliss steamrolled over her and she bucked, her back thrust first against Michael on the upstroke and then down upon Tom's full length on the downstroke and she rolled with it. "Ahhhh, Godddddd," she keened. "Ohhhhhhh, fuckkkkkkkk!!!!" She thrashed against them, her heat releasing against them as her body contorted, seized by the orgasm that was consuming her.

Her pleasure pulled them both to their peaks as well and, as she milked them, they both began thrusting more insistently, hands holding her as they slammed into her, cocks twitching as they got their own release. "Fuckkkkkkk," Tom hissed, arching his pelvis into her.

Michael let out a feral growl, shoving himself as deeply inside her as he could, one of his hands reaching up and twisting into her hair as he came. "Fucccck, woman."

Jamie went limp between them, breathless and covered in sweat. "I never imagined..." she said, her voice muffled by Tom's shoulder.

"Honestly, neither did I," Tom chuckled as Michael pulled out of her and sat back on the bed. Jamie slid off of him to his side, his cock sliding out of her with a squish. 

She leaned up and kissed Tom passionately. "Thank you," she whispered. He nodded as she sat up and kissed Michael. "And you."

"I'll just leave you two to work things out," Michael said standing up, pulling the condom from his softening cock. He suddenly felt awkward about the whole thing.

Tom propped himself up on his elbows. "Michael," he said, getting the other man's attention. "No hard feelings?"

Michael shook his head. "Nope."

Jamie smiled slyly. "Well, then, perhaps we'll have to do this again, sometime."


End file.
